Internet Love
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: Sam is forced by Paul to sign up for a dating site. What happens when he starts to like a girl that's from his past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. _Chats look like this_

Sam's POV

"Paul, no I'm not going on a dating site." I said walking away from the computer. "I've already made you a profile." He said clicking my profile page. "You didn't." I said going back to the laptop on the table. "Yep, and oh my gosh, you have a perfect match with someone." He said clicking on the girl's profile. "Her name's Raven, and she even lives in Port Angeles, is a writer of romance novels and loves the beach." Paul said reading it off from the computer.

"Why am I doing this again." I asked. "Because you need to date girls and imprint on one of them."Paul said now looking at her pictures. He whistled and said "She's hot and completly out of your league." I laughed and said " Thanks for those compassionate words." A message popped up on the computer from her it read _Your name sounds famiular where did you go to highschool._ Paul had left after showing me how to chat with her.

_Uh La Push High _I typed.

Raven's PoV

_Hello Sam Ulley or in other words the guy who stood me up at prom _I typed. I now really hate Marie Ann for making me join this dating site. _Oh you're that Raven _the new message read. _Yes, I am so things aren't going so great with Brittany are they _I typed remembering how they were dating before prom. _I broke up with Brittany after prom_ he typed. _It's guys like you that make me hate the male species of humans _I typed.

_That's a bit harsh and over dramtic _he typed back. _It's true, I bet you haven't changed at all, _I replyed with. _Trust me I have and if you want proof go on a date with me, _Sam replied with. _Coffee date at that little cafe Bonjor Francis then yes,_I replied since I didn't know any one else. _Okay I'll met you there in an hour, _the new message read and then it said Sam Ulley has left.

Sam's PoV

"I guess I'm going on a date." I said to myself. I just asked out some one who hates my guts for standing her up for prom.I decided to figure out why I stood her up. I picked up one of my old year book and flipped til I saw the name Raven Harth. She was really pretty in high school. Suddenly memories came back to my head. Her dress I remembered her showing it to me, was an emerald green color, in the side there was a slit that showed half of her leg.

I checked back on her page for her picture. She had always been on the tall side for a girl, but loved wearing high heels. Raven, now is like model gorgeous, and I'm me. I put on a red polo, black jeans, and some tennis shoes. I saw her outside the coffee shop.

She was wearing her prom dress and high heels. "Hey, uh why are you dressed like that." I asked her as I walked over. "I wanted to be nice and show you what you didn't see at prom, cause I didn't go." She said well more like yelled at me.

I was lost in her eyes so I didn't pay attention to what she was yellling. She brought me out of my staring by snapping in my face. "Uh um you're pretttty." I studdered. She smirked and said "I know, if you were my date to prom you'd know." I now felt horrible. I made one of the most stupidest mistakes in my life by not take her to the prom. We sat at a booth at the back of the coffee place.

Raven's POV

"Listen, I'm really sorry about that." Sam said sipping his coffee. "Dude is that your teacher for English." A guy said. "No Ms. Harth would never wear that dress." The other guy said. "Ms. Hart is that you." One of the guys yelled. My head popped up and the guys were shocked. "You have a life and you're hot." The guys said at the same time. "Flattery gets you no where remember that 200 word paper on The Raven on my desk tommorow." I said as they walked away.

"You teach, write, and like the beach." Sam asked. "Yeah, I would have taken you to the beach after prom and show you some of my writings." I said sipping at mine. The date ended with Sam still alive. "We should do that again one day." Sam said about to kiss me. I turned away and said "Yeah, bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. _Chats look like this. _**I Don't Own The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. This is one of my own poems about Freaks.**

Sam's POV

"Well my imprint officially hates me." I said to Paul getting on the laptop to check my messages. I had one from Raven. It read _Listen I'm sorry for being mean about the prom thing. But when we you asked me to the prom I was like We look really good together. And when you didn't show up I was crushed._ I felt worse now. I typed _I want you to see my house and friends then you can decide if you still hate me._

"Oh you're inviting her over." Paul said reading over my shoulder. "Yeah why not." I said. Her message came up and it read _That's a good idea uh can you come and get me.(it included her address.)_ I logged off and got in my truck. It would take about a hour getting there.

Raven's POV

I logged off quickly and changed into a deep purple blouse with a raven on it and some jeans. I heard the door bell ring and I was curling my hair. I turned it off and ran to the door with my hair half curled. It was Sam. "Hey wow, your hair." Sam said coming in. "Wait for five seconds." I said running back to the bathroom to curl the rest of my hair. I slipped on some flip flops and ran back in the living room and slipped.

Before I fell Sam caught me. "Uh thanks." I said getting out of his arms. In Sam's car I got a better look at Sam. He looked more mature and smarter than in high school with his girl hair. "You staring." He asked. "No, it's just in high school you used to have girl hair." I said laughing.

"Didn't you have a retainer and glasses." Sam asked. "The retainer was only my freshmen year." I said defending myself. "You still remember that poem I used to tease you about." Sam said. "Nevermore said the raven." I said with a smirk. "I was really stupid back then I'm really sorry about that and your poems you wrote."He said looking back at the road.

"The ones that you said made me related to Edgar Allen Poe, I took that as a compliment." I said smiling. "Oh well I shouldn't have judged your poems I could barely make a simile without help." He said. I laughed a little and said "You got that help from me."

Sam's POV

"Oh yeah wasn't one example The raven's eyes are a pit of despair and dread."I said remembering one. "Correct and one of my stories you made fun of." She said. "I never understood any of your stories." I said. "Well now you can."She said putting a book on the seat behind us. "I'm a writer, and that's one of my best books of poems." She adds. I parked in the driveway and opened the door for her.

"Oh so this is her." Paul said. "Yes, this is me. I am she, this is my true form." Raven said really deep. Paul was confused and shut up. He walked over to me and whispered "She's a freak." I glared at Paul and he walked back to the couch.

Raven opened the book of poems and read outloud

"Freaks, what is a freak.

No one knows so we must break it down into four letters.

F is for who the freak in question is free to live there live anyway they please.

R is for the reguard for words we freaks have.

E is for our leader Edgar Allen Poe

A is for our appreciation for the arts we fellow freaks have.

K is for the knowledge we possess.

Now there are a lot of us in the world so that adds the S

S is for the sharing of this knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. _Chats look like this. _

Sam's POV

"You're still a freak sorry." Paul said. Raven threw the book at me and stormed off into the bathroom. I listened out beside the door. She was crying. "Raven, let me in please." The door opened but she walked right out picked up her purse and book.

"Take me home." She said looking anywhere but Paul. "Raven, please understand." I said not wanting to take her home. "Fine, I'll walk." She said slamming the door behind her. I was about to run after her but then I turned to Paul.

"Finally she's gone." Paul said. I don't know what happened but now Paul has a bloody nose and Jared's holding me back. "I'm fine really." I said to make Jared let me go. I ran out the door to notice she was sitting in my car.

I opened the driver's door and said "How did you get in here." Raven gestured to a her hand which was holding a bobby pin. "Look Paul's an idiot and I'm sorry he said that." I said starting up the car.

Raven's POV

It wasn't Sam's fault I'm crying. "Can we continue this date at my house." I asked wiping a few tears from my face. "I'd like that." Sam said smiling. We turned into my driveway. I smiled and said "It's going to rain and be cloudy." Sam gave me an odd look and said "Is that good." I laughed and said "For my poems and stories yes." I opened the door for him.

We were talking watching baseball. "Listen I still feel bad about the past." Sam said. "It's fine really." I said sitting back on the couch. "Yeah but I wanted to make up for it." Sam said pulling out something from his pocket.

"Sam, you didn't have to do that." I said taking in the necklace he held out. "I want you to have it." Sam said putting it in my hand and closing it. "But I are we." I said not knowing what to say. "Well we could be more than friends." Sam said putting the necklace on my neck.

Sam's POV

"Raven, can I try something I've always wanted to do." Sam said. "Uh sure." She said. I kissed her softly. We kissed until she pulled away. "What's wrong." I asked thinking she didn't like me. "We just met, a few days ago." She said leaning back into the couch.

"So this," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder," would be wrong." She smiled and said "No, it really wouldn't." It's hard watching baseball while you have your arm around a pretty girl.

One loud crack of sudden thunder made Raven jump into my arms. Half of me wanted to smile and half was concerned. "You okay." I asked. She shook her head and buried her head in my chest.

I noticed she was shivering or trembling I couldn't tell which. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around us. "Better." I asked. She nodded a little but then another crack of thunder sent her into my arms.

"You're afraid aren't you." I asked not meaning to be rude. "Yes okay." Raven said putting her head back on my shoulder. I got a text from Paul saying I needed to get my butt back to my house.

"Raven, I have to go okay." I said starting to get up. "No." She said pulling me back down. For a regular girl she is pretty strong. "You're not going to let me go are you." I asked giving up. "No I'm not it's storming and you're not driving." She said putting the blanket back over us. I looked at the clock it was about 9:30.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten O'Clock that night<strong>

Sam's POV

I noticed Raven fell asleep so I carried her back to one of the bedrooms. I couldn't get her to let go of my neck so I laid down with her. A crack of thunder made her cringe so I pulled her to me. I don't know how but I was holding her closer to me.

I did imprint on her but is this wrong since we only have known each other for a few days. I'm going to tell her about the werewolf thing, someday. I was watching her sleep when I texted Paul where I was.

The storm stopped and the night was peaceful. I feel asleep watching her breath. The only sounds in the room was the fan and Raven's soft snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. _Chats look like this. _

Sam's POV

I woke up to feel Raven was gone. I was having a mini panic attack until I notice there was a note that said_I teach remember be back at 3, love ya! _I sat around until I saw the clock was about 11:45. I called the guys and said I'd be back later, and patrol with Jared. I took a shower and put back on my clothes I had on. I looked at the clock again and it was 12:04.

I could surprize Raven at school for lunch. I'm doing that, she'll probably hate it though. I ran out to my truck and started it. I figured out where the school is and went to the office. THey gave me a visitors pass and said "So you're the reason Raven was smiling."

"Uh maybe." I said walking into the hallway. I looked at the slip of paper they gave me with the room number. So she apparntly taught English, regular and advanced, and Creative Writing."Now since we read AnnaBell Lee, I want you to somewhat understand that pain he went through." I heard from the hallway.

I looked in through the open door. Raven was writing something on the board. I didn't know I was staring at her until some guy said " there's a vistor staring at your butt." She kept writing and said " Than that man is a pig and he will get slapped later."

"Now imagine if your mother died when you were 3 and you had to watch it." Raven said turning to face her class. A few students said " I'd feel sad." Raven nodded and said "Not only your mom but also your foster mom." More people were saying it would be sad. "Now for the guys you lose your wife and cousin, for the girls you lose your husband and cousin." Raven said.

"He was so desperate he married his cousin, loser." A guy said. Raven was quick to react to that and said " Ryan stand up and give me your book." He gave her his book and she flipped to a page and said to the class "Close your books I have a challenge for Ryan."

"Recite the Raven by Edgar Allen Poe." Raven said. "Uh I don't know it that well." Ryan said. Raven smiled and said "Well take out a few sheets of paper, go out in the hall and copy it 15 times so you can get to know it better."

Raven's POV  
>I told Sam to go to the back of my classroom. "Whatever this is stupid anyway." Ryan grumbled going out. "Spit the gum out too." I said closing the door. I wrote down something on his football form and went back to teaching. " Not only did he lose all those women, he lost them all to what disease?" I asked.<p>

Students raised there hands so they were listening. I picked on a quiet girl who knew every answer to any question. "Tuberculosis." She said softly. "Good someone has been listening."I said going along with the lesson.

"Now we're going to read the Raven, one of my favorite poems." I said petting the stuffed raven on my desk. "Lenore, here is going to help us." I said picking up the stuffed bird putting it on a statue.

I started reading it outloud and when it said nevermore I pressed a button on a remote and the bird said "Never more." A few students almost screamed. As the poem ended Ryan came back inside.

"Here's the stupid poem 15 times." He said sitting back down. "Writing the first line 15 times isn't what I wanted."I said shredding the paper. "Why did you do that I could have finished it." Ryan yelled. "If you don't have time to do it right you have time to do it again." I said calmly.

Sam was about to rip this guy's head off. "Come with me Coach Neily needs to hear about you disrupting my class." I said. He followed. Before I was out of the classroom I said "Class is over for today, Sam watch them while I'm gone."

Sam's POV  
>I walked up to the front and sat on Raven's desk by the bird. "Who's Coach Neily." I asked seeing the expression on Ryan's face as he walked out the door. "The football coach and a harsh one at that, fifty bear crawls for acting up, plus interest." Another football player said.<p>

A girl raised her hand so I called on her. "Are you Ms. Harth boyfriend or something?" I blushed and pressed the button on the remote by accident. THe bird screetched scaring the snot out of me.

"Uh maybe." I said the same time as Raven came back in. She shut the door a second too late and you could hear yelling from the hallway. "D.J, you may want to pray for Ryan." Raven said to the guy who told me who Coach Neily is. The class ended and it was now her lunch period.

She told me she usally sits in her class room and eats since she knows no other teachers here except for Coach Neily. I was sitting in a desk infront of her when a guy who I'm guessing is Coach Neily came in.

"I'm sorry he was being disruptive he's going to have a few extra exercises before the game." Coach Neily said. "It's fine really,by the way Johnathon this is Sam, my uh boyfriend." Raven said. I stood up and shook his hand. His grip was really tight on my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Johnathon, Coach Neily, said leaving. The lunch ended and I went back to her house why I left my jacket there.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. _Chats look like this. _

Sam's POV

I went back to her house and grabbed my jacket. Then I locked the door back and went back to my own home. I threw my self on the couch almost sitting on Jared. "What's wrong?" Jared asked moving so my legs weren't ontop of him. "Raven's teaching, and I'm bored." I whined like a little kid. "I'm sorry I can't entertain you like Raven can." Jared said making his eyebrows go up and down.

"Shut up." I said not wanting to joke around. "Oh so you must like this Raven girl." Jared said smiling. I gave him the "Nah duh sherlock" face and he said "I'm telling this chick you love her and you want to kiss her." Jared said finding a phone.

"Go ahead you don't know her number."I said. Jared smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. I checked my pocket since she had given me her number. "Give the number back now." I said. "Nope, I'm calling her." He said dialing the number.

It took a second and went to her answering machine. "Yes." I said taking the paper back. A few seconds later I got a call. It was the leach leader. "Do you know Raven Harth?" He asked. "Uh yeah she's my girlfriend." I answered. "Oh well she's been in an accident but don't worry." He replyed.

"What!" I said now really concerned. "She's in the hospital, you can visit if you want but she's asleep." He said trying to calm me down. "You know darn well I'm going over there I imprinted on her for pete sake." I yelled in the phone.

"Sam I'd calm down you might hurt her more." He said again trying to calm me down. I was now walking out the door. "I'm getting in my car right now." I said now getting in my car. "Sam, seriously calm down."He said.

"I'm calming down when I see her." I yelled slamming the phone down in the back seat. I basicly speed all the way to the hospital. I almost opened the door with all my streghth. "I walked up to the secretary and asked her where Raven Harth's room was.

She directed me to a door and I knocked on it.

Carlisle's POV  
>I opened the doorand SAm ran in. "Sam, you're not calm are you."I asked seeing him watch Raven. I looked over at her. Her head was bandaged and her whole left leg was shattered. Sam turned to me and took a deep breath calming down.<p>

"What happened." Sam asked as calmed down as he could get. "A car accident, but I take full responcibility for it since one of my sons fault." I said offering him a chair by his girl friend. He took the chair and said "What!"

"Sam, stop Raven's going to be fine." I said. "Okay." Sam said. I noticed her was holding her free hand. "You really love her don't you." I said writing a persecription on the clip board."Is it that obvious." He asked.

"A little, have you told her about..." I said not wanting to say it. "Uh no I was going to though." He said. "I'll give you some privacy now." I said leaving the room.

Raven's POV

My eyes opened a little. "Raven, you okay." I heard a familuar voice say. "Uh where am I." I said trying to sit up. I winced in pain as I tried and laid back down. "Are you okay." Sam said running to me. "Uh yeah I tried sitting up now big deal."I said trying to get him to calm down.

He took a breath and sat beside me. "You sure you're okay, I'll do anything to make you feel better." He said taking my hand in his. "Sam, I'm fine really." I said trying to sit up again. "Don't." He said getting me to lay back down.

I noticed the needle in my hand and gulped again. "What's wrong." He asked concerned. "Needle in hand, afraid of needles." I said.

Sam's POV

She turned her head away from the needle and closed her eyes. "Raven calm down it won't be in your arm forever." I said. She nodded wincing slightly. "It's okay." I said rubbing her cheek. Carlisle came back in and took the needle out of her arm. "You okay now." I asked when Carlisle left again.

She tried sitting up but winced laying down. "Please don't do that for my sanity." I said. We were holding hands again. Raven yawned. "You're tired, go to sleep." I said kissing her forehead. She nodded and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she was softly snoring.

"I'm going to do everything I can for you,I'm not going to let you lift a finger." I said even though she was sleeping.


End file.
